supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "The Others Among Us (Part I of VIII)" A captured Martian known as Roh'kar breaks out of a secret government facility, killing at least one security guard. Frightened, he sends out a telepathic summons to the one hero who has a chance of helping him the Martian Manhunter. One of the project administrators, Rio Ferdinand, is quite unhappy with this development and questions the project's science team. Doctor Rooney insists that Roh'kar should not have been able to regain the use of his powers at this point and cannot explain why he has. To show her displeasure, Ferdinand shoots Doctor Rooney in the head. She then consults with a military leader named Giggs and a sleeper agent named Paul Gerrard. Ferdinand uses a trigger word to activate Gerrard's programming and sends him out. The Martian Manhunter receives the telepathic S.O.S. of the scared Martian and tries to find him. After tracking him down, he finds an armored agent who has also found him via an implant device. The agent tries to gun the Manhunter down, but he incapacitates him with a blast of Martian vision. The Martian Manhunter arrives at an abandoned building that Roh'kar recently passed through. Inside is a telephone and a voice tells the Manhunter that they should work together. The Manhunter doesn't recognize the voice and cannot figure out how it would know that he would arrive at this building at this time. Roh'kar enters the room, but from out of nowhere, a psionic pulse blasts the Manhunter out the window. He recognizes the calibration of the pulse and fears that some fringe agency may have found a way to weaponize Martian powers. Resuming his pursuit of the fleeing Roh'kar, he finds him on the streets of New York. Something attacks from above with an energy beam and Roh'kar bursts into flame. Before dying, Roh'kar warns the Manhunter, "There... are... others... like... us..." The Martian Manhunter soon discovers that the man who killed Roh'kar is sleeper agent Paul Gerrard. The Manhunter chases him across the roof of a building and punches Gerrard, allowing him to fall to his death. Appearing in "The Others Among Us (Part I of VIII)" Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Supporting Characters *Roh'kar (Dies In This Issue) Villains *Mister Keane (Behind The Scenes) *Rio Ferdinand *Giggs *'Paul Gerrard' Other Characters *Abel (Cameo) *Cain (Cameo) *'Figo' *'Rooney' (Only Appearance and Dies) Locations *'Arizona' *'New York City' Items *Kuru Pendant Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue is reprinted in the Martian Manhunter: The Others Among Us trade paperback. *The events from this issue take place concurrently with events chronicled in the "Martian Manhunter" vignette from DCU: Brave New World #1. *Although this is the last appearance of Roh'kar as a living entity, his body is seen in issue #2. Trivia *Cain and Abel are presented in flashback in this issue. They are featured as their Biblical manifestations, and do not physically resemble their more contemporary DC Universe counterparts. *The item on Martian Manhunter's chest on the cover to this issue is called a Kuru Pendant. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/martian-manhunter-the-others-among-us-part-1/37-115101/ Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 01